The field of inventions is hand held sensor devices, as well as hand held sensors for detecting moisture, and more particularly moisture sensors for the external detection of urine in diapers.
Hand held sensors are easily damaged, lost or misplaced between uses.
There is a need for an improved hand held sensor that is both durable, and can be placed or attached in a workspace, as well as easily transported without being difficult to access.
The is also a need for moisture sensors for the external detection of urine in diapers that have an appropriate sensitivity to provide the user with practical information that minimize false negative and positive readings for variables unrelated to the need to change of diaper.
The above and other objects, effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings